24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:108.204.76.85
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Starkwood page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions, helps you communicate with the rest of the community, and gives you the chance to make your own personal user page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Acer4666 (Talk) 20:14, July 11, 2012 Categories Hey there and welcome! Your recent work with categorizing all those articles is very much appreciated. You may have noticed that I and at least one other user has gone back and revised quite a bit of your edits. This is to explain why we are doing it: # A number of your categories included random capitalization of common nouns... for example, "David Emerson Mercenaries", but the noun mercenaries should not be capitalized since it isn't a proper noun. Since categories cannot be moved like articles, it required us to go and relabel all those articles in many of your new categories. # "Peoples Freedom Army" needed to be changed to "People's..." and "terrorists" was misspelled in the Fayed category, these and others are more instances that takes quite a bit of time to correct. # Many of the articles need to be category-sorted. This requires adding something like "|Surname, First-name" before you close the category, if the other categories are like that. Without this, the categories will not be alphabetical. # Finally, though this fourth point isn't very significant, as a matter of habit we tend to keep categories like that before the Deceased or Living category. It's more of a consistency thing. Also take note that the "Mercenaries" category is currently an afd, see Category_talk:Mercenaries. This means it most likely will be deleted unless you put forward a compelling argument that satisfies the concerns mentioned there. Keep that stuff in mind moving forward, and happy editing! 22:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) See Category talk:Mercenaries, unless you (or anyone) provides a compelling rationale otherwise, the category is going to simply be a repository for the smaller categories (and not character articles specifically). It's not nominated for deletion at this point. 00:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Mercenary category has been deleted Hey there, while many of your categories have remained, please note that the "Mercenaries" category was deleted and is not eligible for inclusion on the articles. If you wish to contest this decision read: Category talk:Mercenaries. If you do persist to add the "Mercenaries" category, I will have to impose a temporary block which will contain a link to your talk page, so you will read these notifications I have been posting (since it seems you have not seen them yet). 00:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Temporary block There is a temporary, 2-day block for this IP in an attempt to prevent you from continually adding the deleted "Mercenaries" category, and also to show you the place for the discussion if you wish to make the case for re-creating the category. 09:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC)